


Dark Angel

by WindChimeGhost



Series: The Angemon Chronicles [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, AkumaAngemon, BabyAngemon, Fluff, Gen, Monsters, Original Character(s), digitalmonsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-28
Updated: 2000-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindChimeGhost/pseuds/WindChimeGhost
Summary: AkumaAngemon gets inside Angemon's house and attempts to do something sinister to BabyAngemon.





	Dark Angel

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Critique not desired ~
> 
> This is fic #2 in a series of short fanfics that I wrote back in 2000 and 2001. It was a short lived series that ended after 4 stories. I really don’t know why since I can’t remember what took place at the time that stopped me from writing them. I was more or less getting used to the art of writing fanfics at the time, so these are some of my earlier ones. Not to mention some of my earlier writing. All stories focused on Angemon and Angewomon and their struggles with the dreaded angel of death, AkumaAngemon. Of course, most of the stories also focused around their son, BabyAngemon, who I created specifically for this series of fanfics. From what I remember, he was supposed to be a special, one-of-a-kind Angemon that would end up being more powerful than the average Angemon once he started digivolving into his higher levels. And he would be the one to bring AkumaAngemon down eventually. Sadly, I never got that far with the series.
> 
> While sorting out my fanfics, I decided it was time I finally published these somewhere for people to enjoy. This is the first time I’ve ever released them to the public. Back when I first wrote them, I mainly wrote them for my own personal enjoyment, so I never published them to any fanfic websites. And it’s a miracle that I even have these to upload on here. I lost the digital copies of them a long time ago due to computer problems that were common back in those days. The only copies I still have of them are paper copies I just happened to print out before I lost them all. I had to re-type them and make new digital copies. I have to admit that all of these were considerably rough around the edges. Even though it’s my own writing, I still cringed while I re-typed them. So I had to redo a lot of it and add a lot of new content so they would sound better and not so choppy. I tried keeping as much of the original content as possible, changing some of it around and adding in the new to smooth it all out. I am well aware that some events in these fics may not go directly by canon. I’ve tried patching this up as much as I possibly can, but I think a few things may not completely match up to it. I ask that you please ignore it and just enjoy the stories for what they are.
> 
> All of these fics take place after the Digimon Zero Two series and the American version of the movie. So if you have never seen the first and second seasons and ‘Digimon: The Movie’, you probably won’t understand some of the references in them. And there might even be some spoilers. I’m pretty sure that if you’re reading this fic (and the others that go with it) then you’re a Digimon fan. However, if you’re new to the series, I recommend that you watch the canon series first before reading these. Otherwise, you might not understand everything.
> 
>  
> 
> Digimon and all related characters © Bandai / Toei Animation
> 
> Fanfic plot and the characters of BabyAngemon, AkumaAngemon, and ShokubutsuPidmon were all created and are ©2000-2018 by me. None of these are to be taken, used, or altered without my permission.

Angemon ducked just in time to avoid a Black Hand of Fate that whizzed by where his head would have been.

It had been a very long time since the DigiDestined left their beloved digi-friends and returned home. Angemon was currently engaged in a battle against his dreaded dark twin: AkumaAngemon. AkumaAngemon was once a good Patamon that had been taken over by a virus. Now, he’s known as AkumaAngemon or the Angel of Death.

Angewomon, now Angemon’s wife, stood next to their house while she watched the chaos above her.

Angemon drew back his fist. “Hand of Fate!” he screamed as a beam of pure white glowing energy shot out of his right hand.

The beam hit AkumaAngemon in the chest, sending him tumbling to the ground. It was obvious that the death angel had used up all his strength in the fight and was too weak to dodge the crippling blow.

Angemon remained hovering in the air, watching and waiting for the rival angel to devolve to a Tokomon.

He never did.

Angemon cautiously approached the lifeless angel and picked up one of his wings, breaking it.

AkumaAngemon shrieked darkly over feeling the sharp pain shoot through his body.

“Please! I beg of you, stop!” AkumaAngemon hissed through gritted vampire-like fangs.

“That should keep you down to earth for a while,” Angemon said as he released the broken wing and picked up his staff. “I never want to see your face here again. Got that?”

AkumaAngemon nodded his head as he struggled to free himself from Angemon, who had a good grasp on his gray hair.

“Now, get out of here before I break your other wings,” Angemon said, letting go of the evil angel.

AkumaAngemon scrambled to his feet and ran quickly into the surrounding woods.

Angemon sighed and turned to face Angewomon.

That night, all was quiet as Angemon and Angewomon slept. The day’s events had all but been forgotten.

Suddenly, Angewomon bolted upright in bed, awakened by the sound of a baby crying. She got up, careful not to wake Angemon, and silently crept out of the room and down the hallway, stopping at a door to her left.

The crying was louder here.

She stepped through the doorway, into a small nursery. The soft glow of a nightlight cast unnatural shadows across the light blue walls.

Angewomon approached the small crib setting in the middle of the room and peeked over the side.

“Awww. What’s my little one so unhappy about?” she said in a soothing voice.

Inside the crib lay Angemon and Angewomon’s first child. He was the size of a human baby and looked exactly like his father. He had a little helmet that came down over his eyes, six fuzzy wings, and golden hair that wasn’t quite as long as Angemon’s yet.

As soon as the baby angel saw his mother, he stopped crying and stared up at her. He grabbed the corner of his blanket and began chewing on it.

Angewomon giggled as she reached in and picked up her son. BabyAngemon grabbed at her hair and pulled on it.

Since BabyAngemon stopped crying when she entered the room and picked him up, Angewomon thought he just wanted to be held. She walked over to the rocking chair in the corner, sat down, and cuddled him close. She looked down at her little bundle, who was still in the process of playing with her hair.

“No, no, I don’t think you need to do that,” she scolded softly, gently pulling a lock of hair out of BabyAngemon’s mouth.

Since he couldn’t play with his mother’s hair, the baby angel once again started to cry.

“Aw, it’s okay, baby. Don’t cry. Here, play with this.” Angewomon bent over and picked up a stuffed Tokomon from the floor and handed it to the baby angel. Without another word, BabyAngemon put his hands on the toy and hushed his crying.

It was a good hour before Angewomon finally got BabyAngemon to go back to sleep. But not long after that, she was, again, awakened by the sound of her baby crying. And, once again, she prepared to get up to see what the problem was—he needed changing or fed most likely.

She stopped. Craning her neck, she listened.

There was something wrong with her child’s crying. It wasn’t right. It was…off…somehow—frightened.

She nudged Angemon with her elbow, hoping to wake him.

He mumbled something in his sleep and turned over, covering his head with a pillow.

“Angemon!” Angewomon said roughly. “Get up! Get up! Something’s wrong with the baby.” By now, she was shaking Angemon, trying her best to wake him up.

“All right, all right! I’m up!” Angemon griped, fed up with her shaking the bed and him with it. He threw off the pillow and fumbled around for the light on the bedside table.

He got out of bed and sleepily followed Angewomon down the hall. They stopped before entering the nursery. Startled, they saw shadows of someone or something moving around in the room.

It was hard to concentrate on anything, though, for BabyAngemon crying at the top of his lungs. He was basically screaming, either from being afraid of the intruder in his room or from whatever the intruder was doing to him.

Angemon gritted his teeth in anger. He clutched his staff and ran into the room, only to be greeted by AkumaAngemon.

The dark angel was leaning over the side of BabyAngemon’s crib, tickling the baby angel’s stomach. Usually, the little angel loved to be tickled, but it obviously didn’t like the way AkumaAngemon was touching him.

Before the evil angel knew what happened, Angemon raised his staff and brought it down sharply on AkumaAngemon’s rear end.

AkumaAngemon yelped in surprised pain. He jumped back, almost tripping over his own feet.

Angewomon rushed in, scooped up her little baby, and cradled him in her arms, trying to soothe his crying.

Angemon had AkumaAngemon trapped in a corner on the opposite side of the room.

Angewomon never saw Angemon so mad before. The feathers on his wings stood straight out, and she thought she heard him growl. He continued to back the other angel into the corner.

Angewomon watched from the hallway as she worked to calm BabyAngemon’s crying.

“What were you doing to my son?” Angemon asked through clenched teeth.

“I-I-I wasn’t doing anything,” AkumaAngemon said.

“Then why were you leaning over his crib?”

There was a long silence.

“Answer the question!” Angemon shouted, pushing his staff against AkumaAngemon’s neck and pinning him next to the wall.

“I…*wheeze*…was only playing with him. You know, tickling his belly.” AkumaAngemon grasped the staff, attempting to push it away from his neck. Angemon pushed harder, causing the evil angel to choke. AkumaAngemon struggled frantically, trying to get air to his burning lungs.

“Unless my memory’s bad, I remember my son enjoying his belly being tickled. That wasn’t laughter I heard a few seconds ago. Care to explain that?”

The dark angel fought for air all the more as Angemon pushed harder against his neck. Then Angemon drew his staff back, letting his nemesis fall to the floor. The other angel coughed and gagged, clutching his throat. He sucked in all the air he could. When he got his breathing under control, he peered up at Angemon towering over him.

Turning, Angemon joined Angewomon out in the hall, peering into the blanket she held. He smiled and bent down to plant a light kiss on BabyAngemon’s head.

The baby angel looked up and responded to his dad’s kiss with a soft cry, lifting a tiny hand up to him.

Angemon looked at Angewomon. She smiled.

Angemon bent over and let BabyAngemon grab his nose and run his hands over his face. The little angel laughed when Angemon nuzzled him.

After Angemon was satisfied knowing his treasure was okay, he turned to face AkumaAngemon again.

But it was too late. The death angel was gone.

Angemon gripped his staff and frantically looked around the small room. He swung his head around, catching a glimpse of someone climbing along the wall and exiting the room by quickly slipping around the door facing.

Angewomon gasped and backed away, her eyes fixed on the dark being as he pressed his claws into the ceiling and made his way into another part of the house.

Angemon half jumped, half flew into the hallway in pursuit.

Downstairs, Angemon crept silently through the darkness, staff poised and ready for an attack. Suddenly, he was hit from behind. He swung his staff around with hopes of hitting his target but missed.

He reached out and flipped on the overhead light just in time to see a black bat wing disappear into the kitchen.

Angemon ran in after AkumaAngemon. By now, the dark angel had his staff out, too, and succeeded in taking a few swings at Angemon’s head.

Both angels fumbled and rolled around the small kitchen, hitting their staves together while knocking over everything in their way.

Angemon finally succeeded in knocking the staff out of AkumaAngemon’s hands. But the evil angel didn’t stop. He leaned back against the sink, lifted his feet, and kicked Angemon in the chest, sending him soaring over the kitchen table.

Angemon got up just as AkumaAngemon was running toward him, brandishing a skillet.

Grasping his staff, Angemon swung it around, knocking the skillet to the floor with a loud clang. Then he maneuvered his staff between AkumaAngemon’s legs, throwing him off balance and tripping him into the kitchen chairs.

While the dark angel was distracted, Angemon ran to the sink and turned on the hot water.

“You think you can defeat me that easily?” AkumaAngemon growled, getting to his feet. He lunged at Angemon and attacked him with no mercy, slashing at him with his claws, and attempting to bite him.

Like doing some sort of crazy dance step, Angemon managed to get behind AkumaAngemon and kicked him in the back, sending him forward to crash against the sink. Quickly, he grabbed one of the dark angel’s wings and stuck it under the scalding hot water.

AkumaAngemon shrieked and pulled away.

“Had enough?” Angemon asked.

“NO!” AkumaAngemon screamed. He peered around the kitchen for another weapon—anything. He reached and picked up a chair, breaking off one of the legs. When he turned around again, Angemon was gone.

“Where are you?!?” he cried out.

“Closer than you think.”

AkumaAngemon swung his chair leg around behind him, only to be hit in the stomach. He flew backward, directly into the sink and the hot water.

AkumaAngemon screamed and scrambled around and kicked and flailed, trying to get out of the line of burning liquid that scalded his backside.

“Oh, please! Angemon, get me out!” AkumaAngemon sniveled. “I’m sorry. I’ll never bother your family again. I promise!”

Angemon approached him, grabbing him by the shoulder. “I don’t believe you’re telling the truth, but I’ll buy it for now.”

Angemon took AkumaAngemon outside, letting him go free to run into the night.

“You’d better run!” Angemon shouted after him. “You cost me a night’s sleep.”

“Well?” Angewomon looked up when Angemon finally returned to the bedroom. She cradled BabyAngemon close to her. “Sounds like you two really had a party down there.”

Angemon climbed into bed beside her. “Messed up your kitchen good,” he said with a chuckle.

“My kitchen?” She didn’t sound happy.

“Don’t worry. I’ll help you clean it up,” he said as he slipped under the covers.

“Did you get AkumaAngemon out of here?”

“Sure did.” Angemon’s mouth curled into an amused smile. “He won’t be sitting down again for a while.” He leaned over and turned out the lamp.

“Why? What did you do to him?” Angewomon smirked.

“Oh, nothing. Nothing at all.”

 

The End


End file.
